warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Helena G. Wells
Helena G. Wells is a Victorian-era science-fiction writer, former Warehouse apprentice, and 21st Century Warehouse agent. Biography The man commonly thought of as "H. G. Wells" was, in fact, Helena's brother, Charles Wells. The stories published under the name of "H. G. Wells" were, however, based on, and almost entirely, Helena's ideas. She was born in the Atlas House in 1866. She met Nikola Tesla at the 1893 World's Fair, and subsequently apprenticed at Warehouse 12 in London under her teacher Caturanga. She was the mother of Christina, who was murdered in 1899 while staying with her cousins in Paris. She also invented a number of devices, including the Imperceptor Vest, the Grappler, a psychometric Time Machine, and an antigravity generator. In conjunction with a scientist named James Eddington, Helena developed a Rocket, potentially capable of spaceflight. A fellow employee of Warehouse 12, Vincent Crowley, discovered details of the invention and murdered Dr. Eddington. Crowley wanted to use the rocket in conjunction with Joshua's Trumpet, as part of plan to prevent the relocation of the Warehouse to America, and to endow England with an advantage in the event of a future war. In 1899, Helena's daughter Christina was murdered. Following the death of her daughter, Helena became obsessed with devising a way to alter the past in order to save Christina's life, and subsequently succeeded in creating a machine capable of shifting the consciousness of one person into the body of another in a different time period. She then used the device to shift her mind into the body of her cousins' nanny. She managed to fight off the men who killed her daughter, but failed to prevent Christina's death. After returning to her own body and time, she tracked down the men who murdered Christina and, presumably, tortured and killed them in reprisal. She stated in the episode Buried that "many of her lovers were men", implying that she is bisexual. In 1900 , she was bronzed at her own request and confined to the Bronze Sector of the Warehouse, immobile but still conscious. Several of her personal effects including her ring, locket, and compact were stored in the Escher Vault. The locket was revealed to contain a picture of her daughter. In 2010, she was debronzed by Leena under the control of James MacPherson. Wells and MacPherson successfully conspired to steal a case of antimatter from the particle physics laboratory at CERN in Switzerland, which Wells used to power the Imperceptor Vest, thereby allowing her to navigate through the Escher Vault in order to retrieve her confiscated belongings. When she exited, she found MacPherson captured by Warehouse agents and killed him before he could reveal the nature of her plans, then used the Imperceptor to escape from the Warehouse. Wells then began sketching the designs for a new invention which she stated she had been mulling over during her time bronzed. Not long after their first encounter, Myka Bering and Claudia Donovan ran into Wells again, while searching a college campus for an artifact which seemed to be causing spontaneous combustion in wrestlers. Wells professed to be searching for the same artifact in an attempt to prove herself to still be "a good agent". With everything she held dear lost, including her child, she claimed the Warehouse was the only home she had. The fact that she saved both Myka's and Claudia's lives caused Myka to begin to question her distrust of Wells. After this incident, Wells slipped away, leaving Myka the Grappler that she had invented and a note reading: "Keep it. You can owe me." Wells later resurfaced after the death of two government agents, and followed the Warehouse agents to Moscow where she rescued Artie from the son of his former Soviet contact, who was intent on killing him. Based on her actions during the case and the strong support of Agent Bering, Wells was reinstated at Warehouse 13, though Artie staunchly opposed the decision. Shortly after, Rebecca St. Clair returned to the Warehouse to enlist the agents' aid in the search for an artifact, the one that she and Jack Secord had failed to locate when they blacked out for 22 hours and 19 minutes in 1961. Wells recognized the duration of the black-out as the length of time that her own Time Machine could send a mind through time, and brought the Machine out of storage, in order to send the minds of Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer into the bodies of Agent St. Clair and Agent Secord on 20 August 1961. After Pete and Myka's safe return, Artie grudgingly admitted that Helena had indeed performed well as an agent. However, this seemed to a part of a long ploy by Wells when she attempted to use the Minoan Trident (described by Artie as the "Original Weapon of Mass Destruction") to cause a Super-Volcano under Yellowstone National Park to erupt; this would have generated enough ash to cause a nuclear winter and potentially a rapid decrease in the population of all living creatures. She was subsequently taken to an unknown facility that Warehouse agents were told little about (**this location has been dubbed by many fans as Incarceron**). Her consciousness was transported to Myka's book shop by Mrs. Frederic (apparently through an unnamed sphere) in an attempt to convince Myka to return to the Warehouse. Wells told Myka not to blame herself and that hate, if bottled up long enough, can turn to fear. Myka then returned to the Warehouse. Wells's mind and body were separated by the Regents using the Janus Coin, an artifact which facilitated such a division, and her mind was incarcerated on its own. Her body was then given a new identity, a woman who believed herself to be Emily Hannah Lake, an American school teacher, who owned a cute gray cat named Dickens. H.G. Wells later returned, in holographic form, to assist the Warehouse 13 team in solving a case which she'd been involved with while working for Warehouse 12. While Helena was eager to help, both Artie and Pete were upset by the decision to allow her back into their confidence, but with Myka's fierce defense of her participation, Helena was eventually given the opportunity to save them. After the crisis was averted, Helena had managed to gain more respect from the Warehouse team, although they still remained wary of her and didn't entirely trust her, especially Artie. In the season finale, H.G. is brought back to physical form by Walter Sykes to help him open the back door to Warehouse 13. After Walter Sykes is killed, it is revealed he left an artifact behind that acts like a nuclear bomb, and in a last ditch effort to save Myka, Pete, and Artie, she creates a barrier around them using the Warehouse's defense barrier, sacrificing herself to save them, her last words were "I smell apples" as she smiled to Myka, a reference to her first visit to Warehouse 12 and the "sign of acceptance" which the custodian Caturanga stated was indicated by that aroma. In A New Hope Helena was saved by Artie's use of the Astrolabe. H.G. was, at the episode's end, being highly considered for reinstatement as an agent (again). She did not know of her own death, as no one but Artie has any memory of the erased day. In Endless Wonder, Helena reappears at the end of the episode, revealed to have been helping Artie (presumably as a reinstated agent) search for the Silver Dagger. Although she mentioned having a few leads, she instead confronts Artie about suddenly knowing about Walter Sykes' wheelchair (which held the bomb), and informs him about her deduction about his use of the Astrolabe, as well as sharing this information with Mrs. Frederic, much to Artie's dismay. In the Episode "Second Chance" Helena has told Mrs. Fredric and Leena of Artie's use of the Astrolabe. Artie confesses and tells them that he didn't have a choice as the Warehouse was destroyed, destroying all the world's hope, and also telling Mrs. Fredric and Helena of their respective deaths. Later, Mrs. Fredric removes the Astrolabe from the Dark Vault, gives it to Helena and tells her go into hiding with it, in case Artie should succumb to Father Adrian's threats. Before Helena exits the Dark Vault, Mrs Fredric warns her not to trust anyone, to which H.G is left in thought and possibly sadness. Romantic Relationships Much speculation existed regarding the true nature of Myka’s relationship with Helena until Comic-Con 2012 when Joanne Kelly states "Myka will always love H.G.". She later clarified in another interview that she meant that in a romantic way. Her relationship with Helena throughout seasons 2 and 3, despite its lack of physicality, is the only real one we witness Myka partake in. At Comic-Con 2011 Kelly states that Myka “fell in love a little bit… the closest Myka comes to a romance is with HG Wells.” In season 2 episode 7 just as Helena and Myka are to be run over, Helena pulls out a grappling hook of her own design and whisks Myka to safety. After a conversation with Pete, Myka comes to a personal realisation that people can change past ways and surprise you. The episode concludes with Myka discovering that Helena has left her the hook with a note saying “Keep it, you can owe me.” Myka takes the note and appears to have deep feelings regarding the gesture. In season 2 episode 9 Helena appears to Myka and when pressed, reveals to her the true cause behind her bronzing, a story both personal and previously unheard. Of significant importance is that Myka intentionally keeps her encounters with Helena a secret from Artie and the group, an act she previously accused Artie of partaking in and one atypical of her usual character. She later recommends Helena be reinstated as an Agent, well aware of Artie’s disapproval and the strain this will cause on their relationship. Beyond that they share early moments of chemistry; Myka: “for the record I knew you’d slipped that into my pocket,” Helena: “I thought you’d know,” Myka: “I knew you think I knew” before being cut off by Pete. In season 2 episode 10 during a conversation with Pete, Helena states “many of my lovers were men” implying that she also took women as lovers. Myka privately smirks at this comment. The season concludes with Myka learning of Helena’s betrayal, she states “she played us, she played me,” visibly upset over Helena’s actions. She later talks Helena out of destroying the world, telling her that she wanted to be found and talked down. She forces Helena to place a gun to her head and asks her to end her life there and then if her plans are truly to end the world, “kill me…I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.” Helena, however, cannot do it and surrenders. The episode concludes with Myka’s resignation at the realisation that her relationship with Helena compromised her position as an Agent, “I put the entire world in jeopardy, I cannot take that chance again.” In the season 3 premiere, Pete and Mrs. Frederic are unsuccessful in persuading Myka to return to the Warehouse. The only person that is able to convince Myka is Helena, brought to Bering and Sons bookstore as a projection of her consciousness by Mrs. Frederic. Throughout season 3, despite Helena’s limited appearance, her and Myka’s connection continues. In episode 5 while lending her assistance in a case, Helena shares her regret over past actions. Helena: “We did make a good team, didn’t we?” Myka: “We did…I just wish you would have realised that sooner,” Helena: “So do I.” As Sykes's brings Helena back to a single form, we see glimpses of Myka appear in Helena’s memories of Friends, Family and Lovers on the Janus Coin. We witness a limited number of people in this sequence, highlighting the significance of the relationship they share. With limited options in play, Pete and Helena agree to end Helena’s life, however Myka refuses to partake in such a plan. Helena: “How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?” Myka: “I wish I knew.” Sykes utilizes Helena’s affection for Myka to carry out his plans as he put her life in Helena’s hands to open a portal to the Warehouse: “I am not going to die…because you are going to save my life.” In a moment of comic relief, they debate whether their partnership should be referred to as “Wells & Bering” or “Bering & Wells.” The season concludes with Helena sacrificing herself to save Myka, Pete and Artie. Helena: “You should be safe now,” Myka: “But you are… You’re out there." Helena: “It had to be initiated from outside the barrier.” Moments before her sacrifice, Artie and Pete’s objections fade away and the camera focuses on Myka and Helena as they share a final moment, Helena: “Thank you… I smell apples." As the explosion erupts, we see Myka closing her eyes and bowing her head. Early in the premiere of the fourth season, Myka mentions losing people, people that they love. This may be a reference to H.G. being someone she genuinely loves. Appearances * "Time Will Tell" * "For the Team" * "Vendetta" * "Where and When" * "Buried" * "Reset" * "The New Guy" * "3 . . . 2 . . . 1" * "Emily Lake " * "Stand" * "A New Hope" * "Endless Wonder" * "Second Chance" Wells, H. G. Wells, H. G. Category:Agents Category:Females